1. Field of the Invention
Machine tools, such as turning centers and lathes, utilize tool holders in order to hold a variety of different tools such as boring bars. The present invention concerns a support element which can be used to strengthen a connection between a tool and a tool holder and provide that connection with increased rigidity.
2. Description of Related Art
Commonly assigned U.S. Pat. No. 6,808,340 B2 to Travez et al. relates to various cutting tool apparatus configurations having shanks and tool support extensions disposed longitudinally adjacent the shanks. The various configurations disclosed provide tool and tool holder assemblies with interconnections having improved rigidities. The entire disclosure of U.S. Pat. No. 6,808,340 B2 is incorporated herein by reference as non-essential material.